


Романтика и космос

by Miss_Wyoming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Humor, M/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Маленькая история о любви, ягодах и о том, что иногда лучше думать в первую очередь о себе





	Романтика и космос

— Бесит он меня. — Лэнс вваливается в комнату без стука, и Ханка это ничуть не смущает. Правда, он немного обескуражен таким заявлением.

— Кто? — уточняет он на всякий случай, хотя единственный, кто может бесить Лэнса на корабле, это...

— Кит, кто еще. — Лэнс разваливается на кровати Ханка, подкидывает его подушку и прижимает к животу: мнет и обнимает.

Ханк может только вздыхать. У Лэнса последние пару недель только и разговоров, что о Ките, который задается. Ханк сначала защищает сокомандника, но потом бросает это неблагодарное дело. Все равно Лэнс его не слушает особенно.

Да и прямо сказать, что Кит совсем не задается, а вовсе наоборот, пытается не выделяться, у Ханка язык не поворачивается. Лэнс завидует. Ревнует. Хочет быть больше похожим на Кита, чем сам Кит.

— Издевается надо мной, что я в рукопашную ему проигрываю. Поучает. Бесит. — Восприятие Лэнса — оно какое-то выборочное. Ханк только сочувственно треплет его по плечу.

— Забей. — И это единственный совет, который он ему может дать.

Лэнс в конце концов отходит. У него вообще настроение переменчивое, что некоторых людей раздражает, а Ханку, напротив, нравится. С ним легко. И уж каким бы его раздолбаем ни считали, Ханк точно знает: на него всегда можно положиться. Как на друга.

«Друг», — Ханк повторяет это про себя каждый раз, когда охота как-то особенно тоскливо посмотреть на Лэнса. Сам он вообще не склонен к рефлексии. Ну бывает, случается фигня, влюбился в друга, ничего уж тут не поделать. А портить все дурацкими взглядами, а уж тем более признаниями, Ханку совсем не хочется. Да и эмоции Лэнса для него как-то... важнее, что ли.

А то, что у Лэнса совсем другие интересы... Очевидно?

Ханк наблюдателен, и то, как яростно спорят Кит и Лэнс друг с другом, стоя на таком расстоянии, которое могут себе позволить лишь близкие родственники... или по-другому близкие люди, от него не скрывается.

— Интересно, что ты сделал уж такого для пользы команды? — Кит огрызается, сверлит взглядом Лэнса. Все это в общей комнате. От их склок Широ уже порядком устал и смотрит отрешено куда-то сквозь них.

— Ох, ну, по крайней мере, я как минимум обаятелен, а как максимум очарователен, — Лэнс улыбается с превосходством, и Ханку не нужно видеть Пидж, чтобы понять, что та закатывает глаза. — А это всегда хорошо влияет на атмосферу. Не то, что ты, маленький озлобленный маллет.

Явно надвигается еще одна волна, поэтому Ханк берет в свои руки ситуацию, а точнее — лезет к вещам Пидж. Та поднимает крик, и все отвлекаются. Лэнс и Кит расходятся по разным углам.

Ханк понимает: нужно что-то делать. Но только что? Рассказать Широ о том, что у Кита и Лэнса мозги слетают от гормонов? Он, конечно, старший среди них, но не нянька, в конце концов. А вот Ханк... Ханк совсем не против побыть нянькой. Остался главный вопрос: как в корабле без кинотеатров и боулинга свести двух парней, которые не могут разобраться во всем без посторонней помощи?

На Земле все было бы гораздо проще. Ханк бы приготовил пиццу или лазанью, три стакана лимонада. Под шумок он бы ушел, оставил бы этих двоих наедине, а от еды, особенно вкусной, особенно, если ее приготовил Ханк, все добреют. Или пригласить их в кино втроем, а самому притвориться больным. Может, им и вправду личного пространства не хватает?

В голове Ханка появляется гениальный план. И он спешит его исполнить на первой попавшейся зеленой планете.

Уговорить Кита и Лэнса пойти размяться и поискать какие-нибудь съестные травы — легче легкого. Лэнс всегда готов поддержать Ханка, и он в хорошем настроении, а Кит странно ему благоволит. В общем, усмехаясь думает Ханк, если кто и мистер очарование в этой команде, то точно он сам, а не Лэнс. Ханк замечает, что Кит с Лэнсом обмениваются не особенно испепеляющими взглядами, и считает это уже хорошим знаком. Возникает мимолетное желание очень тоскливо посмотреть на Лэнса, но Ханк его задвигает куда поглубже. Если бы кто-то (кто-то долговязый с синими глазами) ему начал втирать про гордость, то Ханк бы ответил, что он человек не гордый, а добрый. И вообще, счастья хочет двоим влюбленным. Даже если они еще не осознали, что влюблены.

Остается вывести их на лужайку и пропасть. Желательно сделать это подобно ниндзя. Этого скилла у Ханка нет особенно, да и если он у кого есть, то только у Кита, но была не была.

Они обходят каждый куст, Ханк придирчиво разглядывает траву, рассказывая, что специи — это травы с защитным механизмом от диких животных, поэтому у них такой резкий вкус. Кит слушает с удивительной внимательностью, лицо у него в этот момент глуповатое, а вот Лэнс только закатывает глаза — он слышал от Ханка это около тысячи раз.

— Вот этот куст будет Лэнса, — говорит Ханк, когда наконец-то находит более или менее привлекательный пучок травы. — А ты, Кит, иди сюда. — Он судорожно оглядывается и указывает почти на первый попавшийся кустарник с ягодами. — Вот. Ягоды собирай.

— А они не ядовитые? — с сомнением спрашивает Кит.

— Мы это узнаем только на корабле, когда Коран нас проконсультирует. — Ханк разводит руками. Кит кивает и набрасывается на куст с яростью берсерка. Ягоды этого не одобряют, лопаясь у него в руке, и красный сок растекается по всей ладони, несоизмеримо с размером самой ягоды. — Ого! Ну, ты, это, поосторожнее. Нежнее.

Ханк проводит мастер класс, Кит повторяет его манипуляции и, кажется, искренне радуется, когда ягода оказывается в корзине целой и невредимой.

Самое время скрыться...

— Я все, — подает голос Лэнс за спиной. — А вы о чем шепчетесь?

«Ревнует», — ясно видит Ханк, и сам себе философски кивает.

— Как ты умудрился... Ты просто всю траву с корнем выдрал? — вздыхает Ханк, глядя на ошметки ярко-желтой земли на корнях. — Это ж не сорняки, Лэнс.

— Да брось, какая разница. Если бы я их не так рвал, то получилось бы медленнее, — он мило — Ханк морщится от этого эпитета, но ничего не может поделать — улыбается ему, а на смешок Кита тут же взбрыкивается: — Чего смешного?

— Так, Лэнс, помоги Киту с ягодами, — находится Ханк. Он уже на секунду было запаниковал, что придется тащится вместе с ним, но решение находится гениальное и простое. Лэнс раздосадовано стонет.

— А ты куда? Я хочу с тобой пойти, — он упирает руку в бедро, а одну ногу немного выдвигает вперед. Его любимая поза. И требовательная, и как будто говорящая: «Посмотри на меня, я великолепен». Ханк не поддается и отводит взгляд в сторону чащи.

— Там мне показался какой-то интересный запах. Думаю, что я там смогу найти что-нибудь.

Лэнс открывает рот, чтобы продолжить спор, и, видимо, ему есть, что сказать, но повинуется. Возвращается Ханк за ними через час, и они живые, что уже радостно, не покалеченные, что радостно вдвойне, и даже не пуляют друг в друга молниями из глаз.

— Ну что, нашел там чего-нибудь? — Лэнс оглядывает Ханка с ног до головы, тут же заглядывает в корзинку, прямо как любопытный щенок. — Пахнет ужасно.

— Если добавить в зеленую жижу, будет потрясающе. — Ханк старается звучать уверенно, и, кажется, у него это почти получается. Ну не мог же он вернуться с пустыми руками, нужно было хоть какое-нибудь алиби.

Кит тоже с любопытством принюхивается к траве. Морщится, но ничего не говорит. И Ханк ему за это благодарен.

Ханк специально немного отстает, оставляя Кита и Лэнса наедине настолько, насколько это возможно. Они изредка перебрасываются фразами, Ханк старается не вслушиваться, но, судя по тону, они обмениваются дружескими шпильками. Изредка Лэнс бросает на Ханка взгляды через плечо, проверяя, идет ли он за ним с Китом. Правда, после одного из таких мимолетных взглядов он резко тормозит и разворачивается полностью корпусом к Ханку:

— Ты свою чудесную траву голыми руками собирал? — Голос его звучит насмешливо, но глаза, не отрываясь, смотрят на руки Ханка, также напряженно, как на экзаменах по пилотированию.

Ханк поднимает левую руку и, особенно не стесняясь, взвизгивает. Рука похожа... на губку, на такую морскую разбухшую губку, а правая совершенно не лучше. У Ханка есть одна мысль: он не должен поддаваться панике.

И Лэнс ее повторяет:

— Ты не должен поддаваться панике. — Видимо, заметил что-то такое в лице Ханка.

— О. Боже, — начинает Ханк, и его с двух сторон в этот же момент подхватывают Кит и Лэнс.

— Это всего лишь аллергическая реакция. Все будет отлично, Коран тебя вылечит за полчаса, — говорит Лэнс, улыбаясь широко и ободряюще. А сам почти несется в сторону корабля.

— Точно, — продолжает Кит, и Ханк оборачивается к нему. — Все будет хорошо. Это не опасно. На Земле куча вещей, которые выглядят отвратительно, но все равно не опасны. Например, руконожка.

Ханку как-то все равно, кто такая эта руконожка, потому что чувствует он себя крайне странно. Кровь как будто отлила от лица, щеки покалывает, да и в груди не так чтобы хватает воздуха.

— Мне кажется... кажется, что яд разливается по всему телу. Лэнс! Посмотри, у меня лицо не позеленело? — Лэнс скользит взглядом по его лицу и отрицательно качает головой. — Этого недостаточно, определенно.

— Ты все-таки поддался панике, — заключает Кит со вздохом.

— Это было несложно, — Ханк пожимает плечами. — Как скатиться с горки — мгновенно и захватывающе.

На корабле они совсем недолго ищут Корана. Тот рассматривает руки Ханка с любопытством первооткрывателя, а тот не может удержаться от поскуливания: кожа кое-где лопнула, не выдержав натяжения, и небольшие ранки кровят. Кит морщится, но лицо у него все равно озабоченное. Он склоняется над Ханком, глядит внимательно, но тут же Кита окликают — кажется, Широ. 

— Оставляю Ханка на тебя, — Кит бросает это мимоходом Лэнсу и пропадает из виду.

Лэнс кивает и отводит взгляд от Ханка, несет какую-то чушь, кажется, пытаясь в красках рассказать Корану, как это все произошло.

Коран заставляет Ханка съесть какую-то гадость.

— Посмотрим, что из этого получится. — Он задумчиво разглаживает усы.

— А его точно не надо в капсулу? — Голос Лэнса звучит так обеспокоенно, что Ханку хочется немедленно его обнять от переполняющей нутро нежности.

— Не думаю. Просто сделаем перевязку. А пока отведи его в комнату да проследи, чтобы с ним все было хорошо. — Коран говорит веско, спокойно и уверенно, и от этого Ханк даже как-то расслабляется. — Пресованная слизь моллюска с планеты Рунтор в основном безвредна, но ваши организмы неизвестно как могут среагировать.

— Коран! — Лэнс возмущенно вскидывает руки, и Ханк с ним полностью согласен.

— Какие могут быть побочные эффекты? — Даже сонливость, которая напала на него после приема слизи, спадает, давая место вновь зарождающейся панике. Лэнс помогает ему встать, потому что тело все расслабленное, мышцы потихоньку превращаются в желе, но это спокойное состояние, как будто Ханк готов в любой момент уснуть.

— Все будет хорошо, он просто... просто... — Лэнс держит под руку пошатывающегося Ханка, и только когда Коран пропадает из поля зрения, он заканчивает: — Просто дурака валяет. Как и всегда.

У Ханка состояние, как будто он выпил кружку теплого молока и снотворного. Тяжелая дрема наваливается на него, как только он присаживается на кровать.

— Лэнс?

— М? — Лэнс помогает Ханку стянуть жилетку, потому что сам он готов улечься вот прямо так. Да и с рук отек до сих пор до конца не сошел.

— А ты споешь мне колыбельную?

— Чего? — Лэнс тянет на себя сапог Ханка и валится на задницу. Ханку смешно, он бы рассмеялся, но только улыбается, потому что даже смеяться лень. — Не буду я тебе ничего петь, ты и так прекрасно заснешь.

— Ладно, — соглашается Ханк, прикасается ухом к подушке и тут же проваливается в темноту.

Во сне ему кажется, что он чувствует, как его поглаживают по волосам. Раньше так делала только ба, правда, эти прикосновения не похожи на ее. Но от них тоже спокойно и чертовски приятно.

Просыпается Ханк уже когда корабль переходит в ночной режим и дрейфует где-то по просторам космоса. Лэнса в комнате уже нет, одна нога чертовски затекла и, опустив взгляд, Ханк понимает, в чем проблема: она так и осталась в сапоге.

С рук пропала опухлость, но ранки саднят, зато, судя по ощущениям, его лицо не превратилось в голову какого-нибудь земноводного, чего он немного опасался. Ханк скидывает сапог, и как раз в этот момент заходит Лэнс, вздрагивая от движения на кровати, и Ханк вздрагивает тоже, сам не понимая почему.

— Проснулся, — кивает Лэнс. Ханк только сейчас замечает у него в руках поднос, на нем бинты, какая-то пиалка и бутылек. — Я уж тебя хотел будить для перевязки.

Лэнс бережно обхватывает запястье Ханка своими длинными пальцами, бурчит себе что-то под нос — Ханк не может разобрать слов, но это что-то недовольное, и, кажется, Лэнс называет Ханка "дурилой". И как бы Ханк ни хотел, он невольно любуется Лэнсом: сведенные брови, опущенная голова, прямой, хоть и длинноватый, нос, топорщащиеся уши и слишком высокий лоб. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что Лэнс несимпатичный, хотя Ханк таких людей не знает, и он бы... конечно, возражать бы не стал, но определенно закатил бы глаза. Как только Лэнс улыбается, подняв голову, его лицо оживает, и хочется смотреть бесконечно долго.

Именно поэтому Ханк отводит глаза.

Лэнс почти нежно касается руки Ханка, нанося охлаждающую и обезболивающую мазь. От нее сразу становится легче. Бинт Лэнс накладывает легко и ловко, как будто тысячу раз этим занимался, о чем Ханк замечает вслух.

— Когда у тебя куча младших, — говорит Лэнс, поднимая опять голову, и Ханку кажется, что он впервые замечает, какие у того синие глаза, — то выбора не остается. Знание, как оказать первую помощь, становится одним из самых важных. И больше так не делай.

Ханк удивляется резкому переходу:

— Как?

— Не рви всякую гадость на чужих планетах. Аллура сказала, что у них есть специальные анализаторы, чтобы определять, что можно есть, а что тебя отравит. Или от чего получишь химические ожоги.

Ханк краснеет под осуждающим взглядом Лэнса. Но даже такой Лэнс милый. Кажется, думает Ханк, что ему нравится Лэнс гораздо больше, чем он думал.

— Будешь ягоды? — Лэнс пододвигает к Ханку пиалку, наполовину заполненную теми самыми ягодами, которые они собирали вместе с Китом.

У Ханка сразу всплывает сцена в голове, где они бросаются к нему, подхватывая под руки и роняя корзины. Значит, Лэнс пошел и собрал все обратно.

— Они не отравлены? — Ханк улыбается и пытается аккуратно подхватить пальцами ягоду, помня о том, насколько они требуют бережного отношения.

— Нет. И даже очень вкусными оказались. Хоть в чем-то был не провал нашей вылазки. — Он улыбается и кладет ягоду на ладонь Ханку. Тот подхватывает ее губами, чуть-чуть только нажимает языком, и она так и исходится соком, заполняя весь рот. На языке сладкий с кислинкой, похожий на малину с запахом мандарина, вкус. Лэнс ему улыбается от уха до уха, и Ханку почему-то кажется, что теперь это сочетание надолго застрянет у него в голове, и всегда будет всплывать, когда он будет думать о Лэнсе.

— Вот теперь я точно пойду. Ты накормлен, напоен, я спокоен. Болят руки?

— Н-нет, совсем нет. Мазь подействовала почти сразу, и стало легче гораздо. — Ханк неловко показывает большие пальцы вверх, и Лэнс в ответ широко ухмыляется.

— Отлично. Спокойной ночи. — Он машет на прощание рукой и пропадает за дверью.

Ханк остается наедине с самим собой и мандариново-малиновым привкусом на языке. Не самая лучшая компания, не самая. Особенно когда мысли о Лэнсе начинают заполонять его голову. Он все думает и думает о том, насколько это глупо отдавать Лэнса такому, как Кит. Ну разве Кит может знать Лэнса? На этой мысли Ханк возмущенно переворачивается с бока на бок. Он не жил с ним в комнате, не выбирался за едой по ночам, не видел, как он трудится не покладая рук, лишь бы стать настоящим пилотом. Хотя в то же время, Лэнс всегда восхищался Китом. Тут приходится лечь на спину с разочарованным вздохом. Чтобы Лэнс ни говорил, он просто хочет быть ровней ему, Кит его если и бесит, то на деле совсем немного. И может ли Ханк вмешиваться в влюбленность Лэнса? Нет, определенно не может.

Еще один максимально грустный вздох, и точно можно заснуть.

Перед завтраком Лэнс снимает с него повязки, и руки уже совсем здоровые, остались небольшие ранки, но они не мешают ни переодеваться, ни сжимать что-нибудь в ладонях.

За завтраком все очень рады видеть Ханка. И это приятно.

— Без тебя Лэнс становится совсем невыносимым. — Пидж улыбается, предлагая сесть рядом.

— Вот не надо тут меня оскорблять! — Лэнс вспыхивает, как спичка, и плюхается на стул рядом с Ханком. Напротив сидит Кит, и он опускает голову улыбается в тарелку: — Чего усмехаешься?

— А разве это где-то запрещено в правилах поведения на корабле? — Ханк даже удивляется, как ловко Кит отвечает.

— А где эти правила поведения? Я бы внес туда парочку пунктов, типа, про постные лица некоторых паладинов.

Широ закатывает глаза, но пока не реагирует. А Ханк думает, что раньше в их пикировках было больше злости, особенно от Лэнса. Сейчас это больше похоже на дружеские подстебывания. Значит, лед тронулся. И сердца их начали тянутся друг к другу. Наконец они разобрались со своими чувствами.

Кит и Лэнс продолжают переругиваться, но на них не обращают внимания, и они не останавливаются, пока у Аллуры в руках не лопается ягода, которая немедленно обливает ее красивое платье соком. А еще лицо. И немного стол.

Пока Аллура ругается на дерзкие ягоды, Коран хлопочет над ее нарядом, обещая, что пресованная слизь моллюска с планеты Рунтор обязательно поможет вывести все пятна. Ханк уже не удивляется. И думает, как бы все-таки подстроить, чтобы Кит и Лэнс все-таки пошли друг другу навстречу, тогда ему самому о Лэнсе точно будет проще забыть.

Через несколько дней у Ханка созревает идея о романтическом вечере. Он так и представляет: панорамное окно с видом на звезды, рядом какой-нибудь вкусный напиток и плед. Его бы сердце точно растаяло. Остается дело за малым. Сказать Киту, что его там ждет Широ, а Лэнсу, что тоже Широ, и тогда паззлы сложаться, и все будет хорошо.

Вот только того, что Кит и Лэнс спустя час будут стоять у него на пороге, Ханк никак не ожидал.

— Что это за цирк? — Кит меньше Ханка на полголовы, но он так грозно трясет пледом, что Ханк инстинктивно сжимается.

— Не нужно с нами нянчиться. — Лэнс настроен не так агрессивно, он просто стоит в своей голубой пижамке, руки на груди сложил, но, кажется, готов отчитывать, как мамочка.

— Я... я просто.

— Нам пришлось разбудить Широ. — Кит выглядит очень злым. — Как ты думаешь, на сколько процентов он обрадовался?

— Перестань на него давить, — одергивает Кита Лэнс, и тот переводит взгляд на него. — Он же это из лучших побуждений, чего ты разорался. Видит, как мы с тобой не ладим, вот и решил помочь.

— Да, прости, Ханк, — быстро проговаривает Кит и набрасывается уже на Лэнса: — Ну так кто в этом виноват, что мы не ладим?

— Очевидно, что ты. — У Лэнса даже выражение лица становится каким-то высокомерным, а Кит задыхается от возмущения.

— Я? Ты постоянно придираешься ко мне!

— Тише. — Ханк панически пытается их утихомирить, даже втащить в комнату, но они не даются.

— А ты постоянно выпендриваешься! — Лэнс с этими словами сбрасывает с себя руку Ханка.

— Заткнитесь, парни. — Хрипловатый и рассерженный голос раздается совсем рядом — Пидж, встрепанная после сна, выглядывает из своей комнаты. — Скандалите, как женатики.

— Мы не... — Лэнс аж задыхается от возмущения.

— ...женатики! — продолжает вместо него Кит.

— Так, — Ханк придает голосу уверенности, — сейчас вы разойдетесь по комнатам и не будете будить остальные ползамка. А все претензии оставим на время после завтрака, когда мы все будем в более благостном расположении духа.

— Да и нечего разговаривать. Просто, реально, Ханк, не нужно. Я же уже говорил: я Кита не ненавижу. Бесит иногда, а так терпимо. И вообще, мы хорошая команда.

— Да, — Кит отводит взгляд, взъерошенный, но не злой, — типа того.

Естественно, все последующие попытки Ханка оставить Кита и Лэнса наедине пресекаются.

Лэнс каждый раз это делает так ловко, что Ханк сначала злится на себя за нерасторопность. Зато Лэнс просто сияет, как будто он разгадал тайну века, не меньше, и научился собирать Вольтрон единолично. Ханку смешно от этого, а в то же время Лэнс особенно красивый, когда доволен собой, чуть насмешливый и гордый. И этот по-особенному красивый Лэнс берет себе в команду именно его, Ханка.

Обычно после очередного неудачного плана Лэнс смотрит ему прямо в глаза и говорит:

— Прекращай.

А Ханк максимально невинно отвечает:

— Что именно?

Они отличная команда. Любое задание они выполняют, дополняя друг друга, так было и в Гарнизоне. Если забыть о том, что Ханк был тогда труслив до чертиков, а Лэнс еще больше самонадеян. Не всегда безосновательно, но сейчас они оба на другом уровне крутости. Главным образом Лэнс. Он даже в плечах немного раздался, Ханку не хочется это признавать, но он замечает. И вообще повзрослел, стал как будто мудрее. Для Лэнса ориентиром всегда были Кит и Широ, а у Ханка примером для подражания был и будет именно его лучший друг. И он очень старается не отставать.

Все ломается в другой день, похожий на сотни предыдущих и последующих, когда их корабль просто дрейфует в космосе, дожидаясь либо сигнала с просьбой о помощи, либо планеты, на которой можно будет размяться. Все занимаются чем придется. Пидж, конечно, ковыряется в электронике, Лэнс, скорее всего, торчит в своей комнате, делая маски для лица или что-нибудь такое, Кит наверняка в тренировочном зале. Ханк не очень любит тренироваться, но лучше себя поддерживать в форме, а наблюдая за Китом можно многому научиться.

Именно так думает Ханк, когда заходит в тренировочный зал и замечает краем глаза, как Широ прижимает искомого Кита к себе. Бережно так. Кит кажется хрупким по сравнению с Широ, хотя «хрупкий» — это вообще не про Кита. Но какой-то беззащитный, даже нежный, открытый, он так и тянется к Широ губами. И Широ его целует.

Краем глаза Ханк это видит только потому, что он заглядывает в дверь и сразу захлопывает ее. Но увиденное теперь выжжено где-то на сетчатке. Слишком уж яркий образ.

Широ выглядывает в коридор через мгновение, тепло, но смущенно улыбается ему:

— Ханк, — он нервничает, облизывает губы мимолетно, — можем поговорить?

— Да я не осуждаю. — Ханк поднимает руки в защитном жесте и улыбается. — Просто не ожидал.

Широ кивает и выходит в коридор, прикрывая за собой дверь в зал. Ханк почти наяву видит, как Кит сейчас заливается краской и думает, как бы побыстрее оказаться в открытом космосе, только подальше от Ханка.

— Значит, — решает прервать затянувшееся молчание Ханк, — вы встречаетесь? Если это можно так назвать на корабле, в котором мы заперты долгие месяцы без возможности расстаться хотя бы ненадолго.

Они оба смеются, Широ заводит в зал Ханка. И точно. Кит сидит по-турецки закрыв залитое краской лицо руками, хотя когда слышит, что Ханк рядом смотрит на него упрямо и дерзко. Ханк улыбается ему, и думает, как больно, наверное, будет Лэнсу, когда он это узнает. Он почти чувствует это, будто отголосок собственного разбитого сердца, как бы это пафосно ни звучало. Но так оно и есть.

— В общем, мы не особенно скрываемся, — говорит Широ, прокашлявшись.

У Ханка проскальзывает мысль: ведь точно. Их общее прошлое и то, с какой бережностью они друг к другу относятся, и общая фотография на стене хижины Кита. Как он мог не подумать об этом.

— Но в то же время, мы не хотим мешать своими отношениями другим. Как ты заметил, мы тут в безвыходном положении.

— Думаете, кто-то может быть против? — Ханк удивленно приподнимает брови.

Кит рассерженно фыркает:

— Могут подумать, что наши отношения мешают заданиям, трезво мыслить или еще что-то подобное. Аллура в курсе, но если мы не особенно это афишируем, то это значит, что у нас все под контролем.

Ханк кивает:

— В этом есть своя логика. — Кит и Широ переглядываются друг с другом мимолетно. Просто полные неловкости взгляды, буквально секунда, и теперь Ханк просто не понимает, как он мог этого не замечать. — Хей, вы клевая пара. Может, романтический ужин? У нас ягоды как раз забродили, и можно сделать вино.

Широ смеется, но все-таки отказывается, а Кит отворачивается. Ханк треплет его по спине, типа, не смущайся, бро. После ужина они точно смогут нормально разговаривать друг с другом.

Вот как Лэнс будет разговаривать с Китом, когда узнает обо всем, это науке не известно. В смысле, человек с разбитым сердцем в Вольтроне наверняка может помешать команде. Хотя это не первое, что волнует Ханка, он лукавит сам перед собой, как будто ему очень важна Вселенная. То есть, конечно, важна, но безответно влюбленный Лэнс его волнует гораздо больше. Ханк прислушивается к себе: его конкурент оказался в довольно долгих отношениях, у него любовь. Но радоваться не хочется. Совсем.

Лучше бы поговорить с Лэнсом, да как можно скорее. Как пластырь оторвать, а иначе он так и будет мариноваться в своих чувствах. Ханк решает это сделать прямо сейчас. Но ни в зале отдыха, ни в своей комнате Лэнса нет. В тренировочных залах его не было и раньше, может, он исследует какую-то часть замка, но что-то Ханку подсказывает, что его нужно искать поближе ко львам.

Синяя стоит спокойно, только глаза поблескивают. Ханк на пробу зовет Лэнса, сложив руки рупором, особенно ни на что не надеясь, но Синяя тут же приходит в движение. Наклоняется, раскрывает пасть. В кресле обнаруживается Лэнс в обычной своей одежде, мрачнее, чем всегда, но не останавливает Ханка, когда он поднимается к нему по трапу.

Как только он оказывается в кабине, Синяя возвращается в свое исходное положение. Все погружается во тьму, лев не активирован.

— У тебя плохое настроение? — осторожно интересуется Ханк спустя пару минут молчания.

— Не то чтобы. Просто отдыхаю. Нельзя оставаться великолепным каждую секунду, это весьма утомительно, — шутит Лэнс, и это не может не радовать.

— Фух, а я уж подумал, что ты знаешь, — облегченно вздыхает Ханк, а потом прикладывается ладонью ко лбу, потому что если Лэнс не знает, значит придется ему сказать об этом.

— Знаю о чем? — не особенно заинтересованно спрашивает Лэнс, вытягиваясь в кресле.

Ханк возводит глаза к небу и думает, как, должно быть, неуместно сейчас возводить глаза к небу, потому что небо оно окружает тебя. А еще о том, как бы сказать Лэнсу.

— Ну, типа, я узнал, что Кит и Широ встречаются, — как можно осторожнее отвечает Ханк, следя за лицом Лэнса.

— А, это. Ты только сейчас узнал? — Лэнс приободряется даже, улыбаясь. — Даже я раньше узнал об этом, чем ты.

— Знаешь? — Сказать, что Ханк шокирован — ничего не сказать.

— Ну да. Ну в тот вечер, когда ты зачем-то устроил нам встречу посреди ночи, Кит мне сам и сказал. Весь смущался, и вообще капец, но решил, что это важно, типа, откровенность за откровенность. Да и Широ он ждал как-то не по-деловому.

— И… как ты отреагировал?

— Ханк, — Лэнс сурово на него смотрит, — я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что несмотря на то, что мы в космосе, гомофобия все равно вне закона?

Ханк задыхается от возмущения:

— Что ты такое говоришь, как ты мог подумать?

— Я просто на всякий случай! — Лэнс краснеет до корней волос. — Я никогда не думал так о тебе, но к чему эти вопросы? Нормально я отреагировал. Сказал, что завидую Киту и не завидую Широ. И, типа, порадовался за них. Это же круто. Любовь в космосе, романтика.

Ханк пристально смотрит на Лэнса, пытаясь обнаружить хотя бы намек на то, что ему сейчас грустно, чтобы обнять или типа того. Но нет, он сидит, покачивая ногой, болтает о том, почему Пидж не любит арахис и что он бы сейчас навернул пачку.

— Или лучше начос. Блин, я так люблю кукурузу. В початках, поп-корн, консервированная или вот начос. Отличный овощ.

— Да. Пожалуй, — растерянно говорит Ханк. — А что за откровенность, которую ты сказал в обмен на его?

Он цепляется просто так, наверняка это будет что-то знакомое, что-то из того, что они не раз обсуждали. Может, это будет маленькая откровенность, что Лэнс до сих пор не умеет кататься на велосипеде, или большая, вроде той, что больше всего он скучает по дедушке, который умер, когда ему было пятнадцать.

Лэнс чешет свой длинный нос, движения становятся какими-то суетливыми, как будто он не находит себе места.

— Да так, мелочь. — Ханк замечает, что он залился краской пуще прежнего. — А, ладно.

Лэнс поднимается с кресла, смотрит Ханку в глаза пару секунд, мотает головой, возвращается в кресло и опять встает.

— Ты чего…

— Ты мне нравишься.

— ...нервничаешь. — Ханк так и застывает с открытым ртом.

— Сейчас не так сильно, как обычно, вид у тебя уж больно глупый. — Лэнс весь ерошится, хмурится. — В общем, вот, такая откровенность. Ну и типа, не знаю, я бы тебя поцеловал, но боюсь, ты против будешь.

«Я? Против? Да ни за что!» — думает Ханк. Но говорить он разучился на неопределенный срок, поэтому действует. Прижимает Лэнса к себе и целует, правда, промахивается, целуя его сначала в подбородок, но там уж и Лэнс ему помогает, находит его губы, обнимает за шею.

— Вау, — улыбается Ханк, а внутри у него как будто взрывная карамель — все щелкает, щекочет, и так приятно, что хочется повторить. — Я не думал, что я тебе нравлюсь. А ты мне нравишься еще с Гарнизона.

— Почему ты молчал? — Лэнс удивляется, но не отступает от него ни на шаг. Укладывает голову к нему на плечо, поглаживает по спине.

— Ну, мы же друзья. И у меня есть некоторые комплексы. И в последнее время я думал, что тебе вообще Кит нравится.

— Боже, ты ведь из-за этого и пытался меня с ним свести. — Лэнс качает головой и смеется. Он так тесно стоит, что Ханк слышит, что его сердце быстро и громко стучит, как после пробежки. — Мог бы просто спросить.

— Думал, что не захочешь никогда признаться даже самому себе в таком.

Лэнс поднимает голову, смотря ему в глаза.

— Да, это похоже на меня, — смеется он. Легко целует Ханка, и от этого в ушах даже немного шумит. Такое простое и невинное движение, а сколько трепета вызывает.

— Ваше с Китом свидание не удалось, — на это Лэнс заливается смехом, — но, может, у нас получится с пледом и звездами?

— Возможно. — Он лукаво улыбается, пихая Ханка под ребра. Они рука об руку спускаются из Синей. — Может, у нас даже когда-нибудь будет двойное свидание вместе с Широ и Китом.

— Это очень крутая идея. Это мило и романтично. — Ханк немедленно загорается этой мыслью. — Знаешь, что еще романтично?

— Собирать вместе ягоды? — фыркает Лэнс.

— Почти. Готовить!

— О, нет. Знаешь, что я считаю романтичным? Ты готовишь, а я ем.

— Нет! Ну хотя бы посуду помой.

— Ладно-ладно, если только посуду.

Ханка переполняет дурацкий восторг от того, сколько им вместе еще предстоит. Например, научиться не краснеть при поцелуях. Переплетать пальцы и не думать, насколько это не смущает. Насколько бы они хорошо друг друга ни знали, сейчас самое время для новых чудесных открытий.


End file.
